Aniversario
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Los momentos inolvidables abundaban en una relación duradera, había muchas lágrimas derramadas, risas, caricias y momentos tiernos por doquier. Se comenzaban a obtener esas costumbres que sólo los dos entendían y se llegaba a conocer muchos más aspectos del otro. Y claramente, uno de esos momentos más memorables eran los aniversarios.


**¡Hola a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí!**

 **Ahora vengo a entregarles el último fanfic que haré del evento ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo ;v;**

 **De todas formas disfruté hacerlo, aunque siento que me hubiera quedado mejor si no lo hubiera hecho a última hora xDD**

 **Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio".**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Aniversario**_

Los momentos inolvidables abundaban en una relación duradera, había muchas lágrimas derramadas, risas, caricias y momentos tiernos por doquier. Se comenzaban a obtener esas costumbres que sólo los dos entendían y se llegaba a conocer muchos más aspectos del otro. Muchas parejas eran capaces de mantener la llama encendida logrando que en cada momento afloraran fuertes sentimientos como si fuera la primera vez. Posiblemente la mayoría de las parejas pasaban ya de la etapa romántica y ya disfrutaban todo de una forma más «calmada» pero eso no quería decir que se hayan dejado de amar tanto como antes.

Jean y Yuri vivían juntos desde hace dos años y mantenían una relación de 5 años. Al principio las cosas fueron algo difíciles para ambos, por una parte estaba el orgullo de Yuri que evitaba que pudieran actuar tan cariñosos como una pareja normal y la parte extrovertida de Jean que lograba poner nervioso a Yuri en más de una ocasión, obteniendo varios golpes e insultos de su adorado gatito.

JJ tenía la idea de que cada aniversario debía ser más especial que el anterior, un día donde pudieran renacer todas esas hermosas sensaciones de una relación y definitivamente demostrarse mutuamente todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro; especialmente tomando cuenta la personalidad tan arisca del rubio.

El día de su sexto aniversario no fue para nada lo que Yuri Plisetsky esperaba. Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual dándose cuenta al instante que JJ no estaba ahí, al principio pensó que le estaría un desayuno para llevárselo a la cama como había pasado en años anteriores, pero cuando se dirigió a la cocina tampoco se encontraba ahí. Ahora todo esto parecía demasiado raro, pero inmediatamente el sentimiento de enojo contra el canadiense apareció. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarlo plantado en su maldito aniversario? Sí era así, le demostraría la verdadera furia del tigre de hielo antes de enterrarlo 10 metros bajo tierra para que nadie encontrara su cadáver.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención antes de que comenzara a conspirar sobre cómo matar a Jean Jacques Leroy. En la mesera se encontraba un desayuno ya servido envuelto en plástico para que no le cayera nada encima y encima del plástico había una pequeña nota.

«Posiblemente te estés preguntando dónde está tu amado rey, pero eso será un secreto por ahora…»

El ruso tuvo que contenerse de no romper la nota en ese momento.

«… lamento no haber podido ver tu bello rostro al despertar, pero tampoco quería arruinar la sorpresa. Espero que comas tu desayuno primero antes de ir por la siguiente nota, la cual se encuentra en uno de los cajones de nuestro dormitorio; espero que no la hayas encontrado antes.

─Con mucho amor, tu amado rey JJ »

Soltó un chasquido dejando la nota de lado para luego revisar el desayuno que le había preparado. Le quitó el plástico de encima y aspiró fuertemente el aroma, ese maldito idiota sí que sabía cocinar, por eso mismo no perdió ningún momento para comenzar a comer.

Unos pocos minutos después se encontraba dirigiéndose al dormitorio que compartía con Jean y comenzó a revisar los cajones hasta encontrar la susodicha nota. Por suerte, no fue tan difícil encontrarla.

«Espero que hayas disfrutado tu desayuno y estés listo para emprender una ¡emocionante búsqueda del tesoro! …»

Yuri soltó un suspiro ante esto, realmente su idea era estar relajado todo el día junto a Jean, pero al parecer su novio tenía otros planes. Bueno, por lo menos esperaba que valiera la pena.

«Ve a la pista de patinaje y ahí obtendrás otra nota

─Con mucho amor, tu amado rey JJ»

Nuevamente soltó un suspiro, realmente no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba planeando, pero sería mejor ponerse zapatos realmente cómodos ya que de seguro caminaría mucho el día de hoy. Decidió ir a darse una rápida ducha para poder despertarse mejor y finalmente salir de su apartamento ya totalmente listo.

Se dirigió caminando hasta la pista de patinaje, la cual estaba llena ya que se encontraban dando clase ese mismo día, ¿cómo espera JJ que encontrara la nota en ese gran lugar? O ¿qué tal si alguien más encontraba la nota primero y la perdía? Pero bueno, ya que se encontraba ahí no perdía mucho al intentar buscarlo.

Se dirigió a la pista de patinaje observando como varios niños intentaban no caerse de sus patines, algunos otros ya patinaban con más confianza, pero no se atrevían a hacer movimientos muy arriesgados. Comenzó a recordar cuando había comenzado a practicar el patinaje artístico hace muchos años atrás cuando tan sólo era un niño, incluso en aquella época él era consciente de que en el futuro se convertiría en una leyenda viviente. Vaya, se había distraído tanto en sus recuerdos que había olvidado la nota por unos segundos.

Miró a sus alrededores pero no sabía cuál sería un buen lugar para ocultar una nota, además, debía suponer que debía tratarse de un sitio que él conociera ¿no? Sin embargo, su atención se fijó en otra cosa o mejor dicho persona en particular.

—¡¿Viktor?! —exclamó sorprendido al ver al pentacampeón entrar en la pista, realmente no tenía idea de que él siguiera entrenando, especialmente en aquel lugar.

Al parecer había llamado la atención de varias personas, incluido a Viktor, quien al verlo formó una de sus típicas sonrisas y lo saludó con una mano para luego acercarse patinando hacia él.

—¡Yurio! Que sorpresa verte aquí —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cortante.

—Parece que aun encontrando el amor tu personalidad no ha cambiado mucho ¿eh? —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio simplemente soltó un gruñido algo avergonzado.

—No quiero soltar conclusiones, pero ¿JJ tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí?

—El misterio es lo más esencial de este juego, Yurio —hizo un puchero—. Así que te daré una adivinanza —agregó con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—No quiero —rodó los ojos con molestia.

—¿Cuál es el animal que de día camina en cuatro patas, en la tarde en 2 y de noche en 3?

—¡Pensé que me darías otro tipo de adivinanza!

—Realmente no había una adivinanza sólo quería ganar tiempo —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento recordó porqué odiaba tanto a ese imbécil.

—Mira, dame el maldito papel si no quieres que te mate —amenazó ya sin mucha paciencia.

—Por lo menos patina un poco conmigo ¿qué dices? —insistió Viktor—. O ¿acaso quiere que haga una reunión de club de fans en este lugar y no puedas continuar con tu viaje? —aunque siguiera usando esa sonrisa de idiota, definitivamente Viktor sabía jugar sucio.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua y luego se fue unos momentos para conseguir unos patines. Estaba más que seguro que Viktor no le daría esa maldita nota hasta obtener un poco más de tiempo. Realmente se preguntaba ¿qué estaba planeando Jean?

Hizo lo que Viktor le pidió de todas formas, ambos patinaron juntos un rato llamando la atención de varias personas, después de todo ¿cada cuánto veías a dos patinadores mundialmente famosos practicando juntos? Eso era casi imposible, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era el pentacampeón. Después de todo, él no solía ir tanto con JJ a ese lugar, ya que ambos entrenaban en distintas pistas para mantener el factor sorpresa cuando fuera a alguna competencia. Este lugar se podía considerar su zona neutral donde venían muy de vez en cuando para distraerse.

—¿Ya ves que no fue tan malo?

—¿En serio? Yo estaba pensando seriamente en quitarte esa nota a la fuerza —chasqueó la lengua mientras se quitaba los patines.

—Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo, aquí tienes —le entregó un pequeño sobre antes de volver a la pista de patinaje.

Una vez que volvió a ponerse sus cómodos tenis, abrió el sobre y adentro había una pequeña nota como la que había encontrado en la cocina esta mañana.

 _«¿En serio era necesario un sobre?_ » pensó para sus adentros soltando un suspiro en el proceso.

«¡Felicidades por conseguir esta nota! Ahora, para conseguir la siguiente no necesitas pensar mucho.

¿Dónde conseguí el regalo con el cual comencé a ganarme tu amor? Estoy más que seguro que sabes de cual lugar estoy hablando~

─Con mucho amor, tu rey JJ»

Al lado de la nota se encontraba un pequeño dibujo mal hecho de él haciendo su característico «JJ style!», vaya, al parecer si había tenido mucho tiempo para hacer estas notas.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos sobre aquel susodicho regalo, tampoco creía que por un simple regalo hubiera comenzado a amarlo pero debió ser algo que le hubiera permitido darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que se trataba, así que con una leve sonrisa, salió del edificio y luego se dirigió caminando hasta aquella tienda que parecía conocer perfectamente su estilo de ropa.

¿Por qué simplemente no tomaba un taxi para llegar más rápido? Es lo que posiblemente se preguntarían algunos en esta situación, pues bien, Yuri conocía muy bien a Jean como para saber que estaba haciendo algo sorprendente como para sacarlo de su propio apartamento y haciéndolo buscar estúpidas notas por toda la ciudad. Claro que perfectamente podría volver y relajarse, pero a la vez estaba ansioso por saber que sorpresa le tenía preparada. Realmente tenía que amarlo mucho como para tener que seguirle este juego.

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando, finalmente llegó a la tienda, la cual tenía varios productos en animal print para asombro de él. Después de que Leroy le hubiera mostrado esta tienda, inmediatamente se volvió en una de sus favoritas. Además, aquí fue donde él le compró una hermosa camiseta que le permitió ver más allá del maldito imbécil narcisista que aparentaba JJ.

Una vez que entró a la tienda fue recibido por algunas empleadas dispuestas a venderle algo, se había vuelto alguien conocido alrededor así que lo trataban más familiarmente.

—¡Yuri! —un leve tic apareció en su ceja al escuchar esa molesta voz. ¡¿Qué hacía la vieja bruja en ese lugar?! Este no era el tipo de tiendas que solía frecuentar.

Oh rayos, ¿acaso había dejado otra nota con ella? Ahora si las cosas se ponían algo molestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —y en ese momento pensó que estaba viviendo un Deja Vu.

—Simplemente pasé por aquí y vi unos geniales zapatos, así que decidí entrar.

—No sueles frecuentar este tipo de tiendas —masculló él.

—Puede que quiera cambiar mi estilo, quien sabe —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sólo pásame la maldita nota —exigió sin mucha paciencia.

—Realmente no sé de que hablas —se hizo la desentendida para molestia del rubio—. Oh vamos Yuri, hace mucho no nos vemos, deberíamos pasar un tiempo como los mejores amigos —insistió ella con una sonrisa abrazándolo por los hombros.

—No eres mi mejor amiga ─susurró él, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces hermana, fin —y antes de poder reprocharla algo, le mostró una hermosa chaqueta que lo dejó sin habla. Al parecer era un nuevo producto en la tienda ya que no la había visto la última vez que había estado ahí. Tal vez los años pasaran, pero Yuri siempre mostraría esa expresión de emoción cada vez que veía algo acorde a su estilo.

Al final sucumbió ante la tentación y se permitió pasar un agradable rato junto a la pelirroja; aunque la palabra «agradable» no fuera mencionada por él jamás. Ambos se pasaron viendo distintos productos, incluso Mila algunas veces lo «obligaba» a probarse algunas cosas distrayendo más al rubio. Al parecer JJ había formado un buen plan llevándolo a ese lugar.

—¡Te ves tan tierno con esas orejas! —exclamó Mila con emoción. Y sí, por alguna extraña razón que Yuri Plisetsky desconocía, habían unas malditas orejas de gato en la tienda. La pelirroja como la buena amiga que era, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle algunas fotos antes de que este se las quitara—. Deberías usarlas hoy, ya sabes es un momento especial —dijo con un tono coqueto.

—¡Suficiente! —espetó el rubio cansado y tirando las orejas—. Dame la maldita nota —exigió con enojo.

—Ya, ya, al parecer nunca aprenderás ser lo suficientemente paciente —bufó haciendo un puchero, al parecer ahora no podría seguir entreteniéndolo más. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre para luego entregárselo.

Yuri estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Mila estaba demasiado interesada para ver que decía.

—Deberías darme privacidad —pidió con un tono no muy amable.

—Entonces no deberían haberme incluido en su juego —replicó triunfante. Yuri simplemente chasqueó la lengua para luego abrir el maldito sobre.

«Ahora sólo faltan unas pocas notas más antes de llegar a tu sorpresa

Y para eso, al cerdito debes encontrar~

─Con mucho amor, tu rey JJ

PD: espero que no me mates por pedirle ayuda a Mila»

—¿Cerdito? —por unos momentos pareció confundido, pero como si nada la respuesta llegó—. ¡¿El tazón de cerdo?! —exclamó algo sorprendido. Bueno, si había logrado que Viktor lo ayudará entonces sería lógico pensar que su homónimo igualmente participaría.

—Oh vaya, ustedes dos si son cursis —comentó Mila intentando contener una risa.

—Nos vemos luego, vieja bruja —se despidió para luego salir de la tienda mientras comenzaba a llamar a Yuuri.

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Cerdo! ¡Dime dónde estás ahora!

— _Estoy en un restaurante con Viktor_ —contestó con simpleza.

— _¿Oh? ¿Es Yurio? Sí que avanzó bastante rápido en el juego_ —comentó Viktor con una sonrisa.

—Dime rápido el lugar, Tazón de Cerdo —chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo directamente_ —a pesar de no ver su cara estaba más que seguro que su expresión era de total molestia— _, tienes que resolver un acertijo primero…_

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso!

— _Pero Jean dijo que…_

—¡Me da igual lo que él diga?

— _Pero fue él quien organizó todo esto._

Un largo silencio bastante incómodo pasó entre ambos.

—Dime cuál es el maldito acertijo entonces —masculló Yuri con molestia.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome llegar hasta el restaurante «Fiola» caminando?_ —preguntó esta vez Viktor. Fiola era un restaurante bastante conocido en la ciudad.

— _¡Viktor! Se supone que no deberíamos decirle donde nos encontrábamos_ —reprochó Yuuri.

— _Oh vamos, de seguro tomará un taxi para llegar hasta aquí_ —comentó el albino con el único objetivo de provocarlo.

—No saben lo mucho que los odio —masculló con fastidio antes de colgar. Sin saberlo, había caído totalmente bajo sus provocaciones y por eso ahora mismo se encontraba caminando a paso rápido a ese estúpido restaurante.

Finalmente llegó, sí, estaba cansado y bastante sudado pero no le importaba, finalmente había llegado y eso era todo lo que importaba. A lo lejos, Viktor al verlo simplemente agitó su mano para llamar su atención como si fuera un encuentro casual y ya. No recordaba un día que Viktor no le hubiera parecido tan molesto como ese.

—Me alegra ver que llegaste —comentó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Dame la maldita nota —extendió su brazo queriendo irse lo más pronto de ahí.

—¿No quieres sentarte y tomar algo? —preguntó el pelinegro con cierto nerviosismo. Aunque Yuri se mostrara más maduro físicamente, a veces su lado infantil no desaparecía tan fácil.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera una deliciosa agua fría? —insistió Viktor.

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio aceptara a sentarse con ellos. Incluso una persona como él aceptaba fácilmente las cosas cuando estaba cansado.

—La nota —repitió Yuri una vez que le entregaron la botella de agua.

—Aquí tienes —el japonés le entregó otro sobre soltando un leve suspiro.

El rubio soltó un leve suspiro satisfecho cuando terminó la botella de agua. Acto seguido tomó el sobre y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

—Y no, no me pidan que me quede con ustedes porque estoy seguro que eso acabará con la poca paciencia que me queda —sentenció con molestia antes de marcharse.

—Y yo pensando que el amor lo había ablandado un poco —murmuró Viktor haciendo un puchero.

—Simplemente está cansado, pero definitivamente ha mejorado —comentó Yuuri con una sonrisa observando como salía del lugar.

Cuando ya estaba algo lejos del restaurante y asegurado de que nadie molesto lo estaba siguiendo, abrió la carta encontrando otra nota con la característica letra de su novio.

«De seguro no te costó mucho encontrar esta nota, pero eso significa que ya casi vas a llegar a la sorpresa. Sólo esfuérzate un poco más cariño~

Posiblemente esto no sea lo más difícil del mundo, pero se convirtió en nuestro sitio favorito casi al instante.

─Con mucho, tu queridísimo rey JJ»

Se quedó pensando un poco en el lugar al cual se refería, después de todo, muchos sitios se habían convertido en sus favoritos al estar al lado de JJ. Aquellos lugares que alguna vez vio como insignificantes, ahora estaban fervientemente grabados en su memoria. Hubieron muchas citas, muchas aventuras que vivieron en distintos lugares, a simple vista parecía casi imposible saber a cuál lugar se estaba refiriendo Jean. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en cada uno de los lugares los cuales podría llamar sus favoritos, y en medio de esta reflexión supo por fin a cual lugar se estaba refiriendo.

Luego de varios minutos de una caminata más calmada, se vio a sí mismo en un parque el cual tenía una pequeña fuente en el centro y decorado con varias flores alrededor dándole un aspecto mucho más romántico.

Cuando ellos dos finalmente decidieron vivir juntos, ese fue uno de los primeros lugares a los cuales JJ lo llevó. Aún recordaba que aquel día se encontraba levemente deprimido por varias cosas que estaban pasando en ese momento, así que Jean no tuvo mejor idea que sacarlo de casa en pleno invierno y mostrarle aquel lugar. En un principio pensó que sería una mala idea ya que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, pero al ver finalmente el paisaje invernal decorado con varias luces que creaban una atmósfera más fantástica, sintió como su ánimo subía un poco. Ambos jugaron como niños esa misma noche y Yuri había olvidado sus problemas por lo menos un segundo.

Sí, definitivamente debía ser ese lugar del cual tanto hablaba.

Como era de esperarse, otra persona se encontraba esperando ahí, aunque esta vez se trató de la persona menos molesta que conocía ─y eso era un milagro a decir verdad─, su mejor amigo: Otabek Altín.

—Hola —lo saludó con simpleza y éste simplemente hizo un gesto—. Me sorprende que hayas querido participar.

—A mí también —contestó Otabek—. Aunque bueno, en parte lo hice por ti.

—¿Eh?

—Pensé que te gustaría este regalo.

—Claro, porque nada es mejor que caminar por toda la ciudad el día de nuestro aniversario —dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, si fuera así entonces no estarías aquí —apuntó él avergonzando al rubio—. Además, Leroy realmente se esforzó ¿sabes? Ha estado planeando esto por casi un mes.

—¿En serio? —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esto. Sabía que Jean solía ser bastante dedicado, pero tampoco pensó que había planeado esto con tanto esfuerzo.

—Sí, realmente me alegró que ambos estén juntos, después de todo se nota que has cambiado para bien —mencionó él mirándolo de reojo. Yuri no dijo nada en ese momento—. Te muestras más feliz cuando estás con él, y a pesar de que antes te quejabas de que te sacaba de quicio ahora parece que no puedes vivir sin él. Además, realmente tiene que amarte mucho como para haber soportado tu rechazo por tantos meses —recordó él, todavía se sorprendía de la perseverancia de JJ.

El ruso no pudo articular palabra alguna, realmente se sentía algo avergonzado, como cuando estás en la escuela y todos tus compañeros comienzan a decir la buena pareja que harías con aquella chica o chico. Aunque ahora se suponía que era un adulto hecho y derecho, todavía no entendía porque seguía avergonzándose con facilidad.

—Tal vez en un momento no me haya agradado él, pero estoy más que seguro que ambos fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Por eso, espero que sigan juntos muchos años más —palmeó su espalda fraternalmente.

—Realmente no sé porque estás tan cursi el día de hoy —soltó una pequeña risa—. Lo hiciste simplemente para ganar más tiempo ¿no?

—Posiblemente…

—En fin, ahora dame la nota entonces —extendió su mano preparado para recibir otro sobre.

—Realmente no tengo ninguna nota —murmuró.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Simplemente sígueme —pidió él soltando un leve suspiro.

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba su moto aparcada, Otabek le pasó uno de los cascos antes de subirse.

—Realmente no sé que está pensando JJ —murmuró el rubio mientras subía al vehículo.

Ambos tuvieron un tranquilo viaje, una de las razones por las cuales Yuri amaba tanto ese vehículo era debido a lo refrescante que era un viaje en este, especialmente cuando más cansado estaba. Al pasar los minutos las calles se volvieron cada vez más conocidas y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba al frente de su apartamento.

—¡¿En serio hice todo este trayecto simplemente para volver aquí?! —exclamó Yuri con cierto enfado.

—Díselo a él —hizo un gesto de despedida una vez que se bajó y rápidamente se marchó del lugar.

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de entrar. Subió las escaleras con total cansancio pero aun así ansioso por ver que gran sorpresa le esperaba, si tan sólo quería mantenerlo afuera un rato simplemente hubiera hecho alguna otra cosa en vez de ponerlo a caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba tan cansado que incluso le daba igual si simplemente ambos se la pasaban recostados en el sofá viendo una película, aun así sería un aniversario perfecto para él por más cursi que sonara.

Una vez que entró en el apartamento, el aroma de rosas y chocolates inundó totalmente su nariz. Ahí, en medio de la sala, se encontraba Jean portando ropa algo elegante mientras portaba un gran ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates con forma de cabeza de gato. No era necesario prender la luz ya que habían varias velas esparcidas alrededor; estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pensó en el riesgo de que su apartamento se quemara.

—Espero que hayas tenido un gran día, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él extendiendo los dos objetos para que los tomara.

—Un idiota me hizo caminar por toda la ciudad ¿puedes creerlo? —respondió él aceptando ambas cosas gustoso.

—Oh, eso debió ser horrible —comentó JJ abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Sí, estoy tan cansado que creo que necesito un masaje de pies.

—Cuando quieras, _my queen_ —formó una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarlo.

Y en ese momento Yuri se sintió algo orgulloso de haber participado en ese estúpido juego, esta recompensa había sido más que suficiente.

—Déjame ir por tu regalo —murmuró con una leve sonrisa separándose de él para luego ir a su cuarto.

Dejó las flores y el chocolate en la cama para luego ir a buscar en uno de los muchos cajones que tenía el armario el susodicho regalo. Realmente se sentía algo avergonzado de entregarle algo tan sencillo cuando él había hecho tanto esfuerzo en este día, posiblemente el próximo año sería su turno de sorprenderlo.

Luego de unos minutos salió del cuarto con el regalo en mano, y en ese mismo momento JJ puso algo de música para mejorar el ambiente.

—Feliz aniversario —murmuró Yuri levemente avergonzado entregándole el regalo—. Lamento no haberte dado otra cosa más… especial —agregó apartando la mirada.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa recibiendo el regalo para luego besar con dulzura su frente, quitando de en medio algunos mechones de cabello que le permitían apreciar mejor su rostro—. Y no importa, en serio, podrías regalarme una camisa vieja y aun así seguiría pensando que es un gran regalo.

—Oh vaya, entonces no tengo que pensar mucho en tu regalo el próximo año —comentó con un leve tono burlón para luego besarlo nuevamente.

—Aunque también podrías complacerme de otra forma —dijo en un tono algo sugerente.

—Idiota.

—Entonces ¿bailarías con este idiota? —preguntó juntando su frente con la suya.

—Posiblemente —contestó soltando una leve risa.

Leroy dejó el regalo en el sofá para luego rodear su cintura y tomar su mano con la otra volviendo a juntar sus frentes.

Bailaron lentamente al ritmo de la música, ninguno dijo nada sabiendo que las palabras sobrarían, simplemente se quedaron así, los minutos que duraba la canción, sintiendo su respiración, su calidez y el latido de ambos corazones que parecían estar acompasados. Simplemente disfrutaban de la presencia el uno del otro como si fuera un sueño que debían disfrutar hasta el último segundo, intentando recordar cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada caricia y muchas cosas más.

Yuri dejándose por el momento, recostó su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos por un momento. Por momentos como estos es que él era capaz de entender de que trataba la verdadera felicidad.

Claro que el ambiente romántico se fue al carajo una vez que la canción cambió. Sí, era nada más y nada menos que el tema de JJ. Ni siquiera valía la pena preguntar que hacía esa canción ahí.

—¿En serio? —arqueó una ceja apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es una gran canción y creo que debemos bailarla —sugirió JJ con una sonrisa y sin decir nada más, obligó a Yuri a hacer una vuelta la cual y cuando cayó nuevamente en sus brazos, lo inclinó levemente formando una sonrisa coqueta.

—Definitivamente mataste el momento —mencionó el rubio—, pero aun así quiero seguir bailando contigo, rey —formó una sonrisa algo coqueta. Claro que esto JJ no se lo vio venir, al igual que el gran sonrojo que invadió su rostro en ese momento.

Claramente no todos los aniversarios irían perfectamente por más que lo planearas por mucho tiempo, pero esos pequeños detalles no deberían importar si disfrutas pasar tiempo al lado de esa persona tan especial. Por eso, para ellos dos, cada aniversario simplemente era más perfecto que el anterior.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **Espero cualquier review ya sea bueno o malo, ya saben para apoyar a una escritora que pronto entrará a la universidad (?)**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
